


It's Better Like This

by Potato_17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Jewel Baron Ending | JB (Henry Stickmin, References to Depression, the voice is Henry's only friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_17/pseuds/Potato_17
Summary: Henry thinks it is better to be alone than to have feel the pain of being betrayed and losing someone because of his carelessness.the voice tried to remind Henry but he didn't care and don't want to heard the voice anymore.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	It's Better Like This

_"Of all the timelines and endings you’ve got, why did you choose this ending to be your regular life?"_

  
Henry, who heard the voice inside his head, could only sigh. He is currently lying on his bed staring at the ceiling of the apartment. It’s already night now, Henry needs to rest for tomorrow, but the voice in his head won't let him rest. He needed to rest after he stole the emerald at the Toppat space station earlier this day.

  
“I don’t need to explain it. You already understand that.”

  
_“What do you mean?”_

  
Henry heard the voice in his head again. It’s seemed that the voice is confused. The thief closed his eyes briefly, one hand holding his head. You can see Henry's expression as if he is holding back anger. Feeling that Henry would not want to answer the question, the voice returned to speak.

  
_“At least in the other endings you have friends or your own business. But here you’re not befriend with anyone- "_

  
"Enough!"

  
Henry shouted quite loudly, his breath panting, sweat pouring down his forehead. He immediately sat on the bed, his gaze suddenly became angry. His hands gripped the blanket tightly and his body trembled.

  
“Don't you understand!? Even if I have friends then what!? ”

Henry's voice sounded shaking, suddenly a drop of tears fell down the blanket. He cries.

  
“They could have betrayed me! Or… o-or…”

  
Henry couldn’t continue his words. He cried there while covering his face with both hands, sobbing. Still remember clearly to Henry when the Toppat clan betrayed him and he managed to get revenge but ended Henry had to die after the incident.

  
"The worse is... i-it could be... I'll... lose them... and in the end... I'll be a-alone... again..."

  
Then he remembered when his best friend trapped in the Toppat space station which exploded because he saving Henry's life. It hurts so much when Henry loses someone who means something to his life. The voice inside Henry's head fell silent. No answer at all. Let Henry cry alone there hugging himself.

  
"It's better this way... I won't lose anyone... and also won't be hurt by anyone again..." Henry muttered in a weak voice.

  
He didn't have the energy to talk anymore. Suddenly the voice in Henry's head reappears making Henry sigh again tiredly.

  
_"But on this route you just betrayed Ellie."_

  
What the voice said had a point. Henry then lay back down, covering himself. He then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

  
"Yes I know that... maybe the government will save her... but I will not apologize for that..."

  
Silence. Henry was very tired, he leaned over to lie down and pulled the blanket up to his mouth.

  
"This was me from the beginning... a cunning thief who would do anything to achieve his goal..."

  
Henry smirk under the blanket. He closed his eyes again and without realizing it, a drop of tears rolled back down his cheeks. Then slowly Henry fell asleep. He was very tired after crying earlier.

  
_"You always forget the good side you've got in your adventures so far... I hope you don't regret your choice, Henry..."_

  
The voice fell silent, knowing that Henry was fast asleep and would not reply to their words again. The voice earlier then decided to continue speaking.

  
_"Because I can't help you to return to the previous timeline anymore... you have to try hard on your own from now on..."_

  
The voice disappeared and Henry would never have heard the voice that had accompanied him all this time. He was completely alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just write this in my free time. I have so much work that make me don't have enough time to write more stories.
> 
> Sorry this is so short...


End file.
